ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Two Bad Ants (2020 film-adaptation)
Two Bad Ants is an upcoming 2020 American comedy-action-adventure CGI-animated film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and distributed by Columbia Pictures. It is based on the 1988 children's book written and illustrated by American author Chris Van Allsburg. It is planned to release in June 8, 2020. The film was a success at the box office, and is one of the highest grossing animated films of the year. Synopsis Two ants while journeying through a human home, decide to exploit a sugar bowl on their own rather than delivering the crystals to the colony's queen, until they experience misadventures. Cast * Steve Carell as Otto, one of the two ants who decide to exploit a sugar bowl. He is the protagonist of the film. * Kevin Hart as Louis, one of the two ants who decide to exploit a sugar bowl. He is the deuteragonist of the film. * Jamie Lee Curtis as the ant queen. She loves crystals and the ants decided to gather more crystals. When she figured out that Otto and Louis are gone, she sends a squad of ants to bring them back. But when Otto and Louis tried to explain that the spider is stealing the crystals, she just ignores and accuses them since they always stir up trouble. She is the secondary antagonist-turned-tritagonist of the film. * Thomas Haden Church as Spider. He tries to steal the crystals from the ants because his family is poor. He is the main antagonist of the film, until he redeems himself at the end. * Will Ferrell as Clyde, an ant who is part of the colony. * Denzel Washington as Herman, an ant who is part of the colony. * Matt Damon as Derrick, an ant who is part of the colony. * Al Pacino as Edwin, an ant who is part of the colony. * Leonardo DiCaprio as Micah, a human who lives in a house where the ants were exploiting a sugar bowl. He is a major antagonist of the film. Production Two Bad Ants began production in 2017. Reception Box Office The film was a success. Critical Reception The film gained positive acclaim by both critics and audiences, with a 8/10 on IMDb, an 89% on Rotten Tomatoes, and an 88/100 on Metacritic. Marketing Theatrical Release The film was released in theaters worldwide on June 8, 2020. Home media release Two Bad Ants is scheduled to be released on both DVD and Blu-ray on November 13, 2020. Trivia * Jamie Lee Curtis and Denzel Washington's first CGI animated role. * This is also Al Pacino's first CGI animated role, even though he was replaced with Benjamin Bratt for the role of El Macho from Despicable Me 2. * This is the third Chris Van Allsburg film to receive a PG rating after Jumanji and Zathura, which would still make The Polar Express the only one to receive a G rating and Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle the only one to receive a PG-13 rating for now, because a sequel to Jumanji will be released in 2019. Rating Category:PG-Rated films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:2020 films Category:Family films Category:IMAX films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Films based on books